Steal You
by Kim Jong Soo 1214
Summary: Kim Jongin, 'terpaksa' menggunakan nama Chanyeol supaya bisa bertemu gadisnya. "Kenapa kau mengangguk, Kim Jongin, bodoh?" /KAISOO/ Kim Jongin/ Do Kyungsoo/ EXO/ Oneshot!/ RnR juseyo!


_**Steal You**_

 _Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo_

 _Typo(s), GS!_

 _Enjoy!_

 _..._

 _Cling..._

Nada dari sebuah Smartphone nyaring terdengar. Sang lelaki pemilik ponsel meraihnya dari atas meja kemudian mengecek pesan yang tertera disana.

 ** _Kkamjong-ah_** ** _.._** ** _. b_** ** _esok, aku akan melakukan kencan buta dengan seseorang_** **** ** _yang telah dipilih_** ** _oleh Ibu_** ** _ku._**

Jongin, sang lelaki pemilik ponsel mengerutkan kening ketika membaca kalimat pertama.

 ** _Sebenarnya_** ** _aku_** ** _malas. Kau tahu bagaimana diriku 'kan? Untuk itu aku memiliki ide yang begitu cemerlang._**

 ** _Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku menemui gadis itu?_**

"Ish!"

Jongin mendesis. Park Chanyeol-sahabat karib yang bahkan bisa disebut sebagai saudaranya itu memang selalu seperti ini. Sebenarnya Jongin cukup terkejut ketika mengetahui Chanyeol akan melakukan kencan atas permintaan Ibunya. Pasalnya, Chanyaeol itu terkenal sebagai seorang lelaki pemain wanita. Bukan hanya saat masih sekolah, bahkan sampai sekarangpun masih seperti itu.

Jongin berpikir keras atas permintaan Chanyeol. Bukan apa-apa, Jongin hanya tak mau ikut mengambil resiko -ketahuan salah satu atau bahkan salah dua dari pacar Chanyeol- ketika lelaki itu sedang melakukan kencannya. Bahkan bayang-bayang dari beberapa gadis yang berusaha mencakar dirinya ketika melindungi Chanyeol masih begitu jelas ketara. Chanyeol itu kalau mau menderita kenapa harus mengikutsertakan dirinya sih?

Sembari berpikir, jari-jari milik Jongin bergerak untuk menuliskan beberapa deret huruf pada layar ponsel pintarnya.

 ** _Akan kuusahakan._**

Cling...

Bahkan pesan balasannya tidak sampai lima detik.

 ** _Kau memang paling bisa diandalkan_** ****

.

Pahatan garis tipis itu tampak jelas diwajah Jongin sesaat setelah membaca pesan terakhir sahabatnya. Meletakkan ponsel diatas meja untuk melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Kapan kau akan berubah, Park Doby?" gumamnya sembari menggelengkan kepala pelan.

…

Jongin telah sampai di _restaurant_ tempat kencan buta Chanyeol dengan gadis pilihan Ibu lelaki itu beberapa menit lalu. Seperti janjinya pada Chanyeol kemarin, Jongin, menepatinya.

Tepat setengah jam -waktu Jongin menunggu Chanyeol di _restaurant_ tersebut- akhirnya batang hidung si Doby itu terlihat juga.

"Kau kenapa?"

Tanya Jongin begitu melihat Chanyeol datang dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Aku dikejar rubah betina,"

Jongin mengerut.

"Hah?"

"Kau tahu Kim So Hyun kan?" Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya didepan Jongin sembari mengelap peluh yang berembun dipelipisnya.

Kerutan didahi Jongin semakin berlipat. Hei, bukankah Jongin yang bertanya terlebih dulu? Kenapa sekarang justru Chanyeol yang melemparinya pertanyaan?

Eung... tapi tunggu,

Kim So Hyun?

Siapa lagi itu?

Teman kencan buta Chanyeol?

Ah... tak mungkin nama teman kencan Chanyeol, Jongin saja merasa tak asing dengan nama itu.

"Kau lupa dengannya? Yaa! Bukankah So Hyun orang yang mengalahkanmu secara licik saat perlombaan memasak dua tahun lalu di Italia?" Chanyeol mencoba membantu Jongin mengingat.

Jongin menyipitkan matanya, berusaha membuka kembali file-file ingatan didalam otak setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

Kejadian dua tahun lalu?

Italia?

Lomba memasak?

Kim So Hyun?

Ah.. Jongin ingat!

Tapi permasalahnnya sekarang, apa hubungan So Hyun dengan terengah-engahnya Chanyeol saat sampai di _restaurant_ ini?

"Gadis itu... dia benar-benar berbahaya. Asal kau tahu, aku diam-diam menjalin hubungan dengannya. Kukira dia seseorang yang mudah ditipu, tapi ternyata..."

"...dia seekor rubah. Aku harus mati-matian kabur darinya. Untuk sampai kesini saja aku perlu menunggunya lengah." Chanyeol bercerita dengan kalimatnya yang menggebu-gebu seolah apa yang baru saja dialaminya adalah yang terburuk dalam hidupnya.

Jongin yang melihat sikap Chanyeol hanya bisa menyodorkan gelasnya untuk lelaki itu. Kalau Chanyeol mati karena tersedak ludahnya sendiri, bisa bahaya nanti.

Setelah dirasa air-air itu menyirami kerongkongan yang kering, Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan ucapannya,

"Kkamjong-ah...apa gadis yang dipilihkan Ibuku sudah datang? Ibuku bilang gadis itu sangat cantik. Jika aku cocok dengannya, aku akan menjadikan dia milikku. Setelah dia menjadi milikku, aku akan mengakhiri hubungan dengan ratu rubah itu."

Bahkan Chanyeol seolah sudah lupa dengan kejadian yang menmpanya beberapa saat lalu. Cepat sekali moodnya berubah hanya karena seorang gadis?

"Belum ada satu gadis pun yang mencarimu semenjak tadi."

Jongin menjawabnya dengan jujur. Mendengarnya, Chanyeol merasa lega.

Tak ada satu menit, mata lebar Chanyeol menangkap seorang gadis pemakai baju merah meliriknya sambil melemparkan senyum cantik khas wanita penggoda.

"Kau tunggu disini, aku tak akan lama."

Dan setelahnya Chanyeol sudah melenggang untuk mengejar gadis itu.

Jongin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sang sahabat yang belum sembuh dari penyakitnya.

"Dasar kau Park Doby."

Tak ingin terlalu memikirkan, Jongin lebih memilih melanjutkan acara membaca yang tertunda karena kehadiran Chanyeol. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari sahabatnya itu memang cara yang paling ampuh agar dirinya tak terseret-seret lagi pada urusan Chanyeol.

"Permisi."

Indera pendengaran Jongin menangkap sebuah suara. Yakin jika sapaan itu untuknya, fokus netra Jonginpun beralih dari deretan-deretan kalimat yang timbul dilembar koran ke seseorang yang melontarkan suara lembut itu.

Penglihatan Jongin melebar. Seorang gadis. Gadis yang berdandan sangat natural namun mampu membuatnya tampak ayu. Gadis dengan senyum hati dan sorot mata seteduh dewi malam. Jongin tak mampu merasakan oksigen saat senyum hati milik sang gadis terbit menyinari wajahnya.

Begitu indah...

"Apa benar anda Park Chanyeol?" sopan. Gadis itu bertanya dengan nada sopan. Jongin belum mampu menyadarkan dirinya dari indahnya senyum sang gadis. Apa yang harus Jongin lakukan? Apa ia harus menjawab pertanyaan sang gadis yang dirasa tak penting?

Tak penting?

Chanyeol?

Gadis itu bertanya tenang Chanyeol?

Kelopak mata Jongin mengerjap.

Satu kedipan.

Dua kedipan.

Jongin rasa dirinya telah kembali ke dunia yang ramai ini.

Chanyeol? Gadis itu...

Apa gadis itu yang akan menjadi teman kencan Chanyeol?

Park Chanyeol?

Si pemain wanita?

Ah.. Jongin menepis pikiran buruknya. Ia akan memastikan kebenarannya.

"Anda ini... teman kencan..."

Sang gadis mengangguk pelan, "Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Aku teman kencan Park Chanyeol," kemudian tersenyum.

Gadis ayu itu memotong kalimat Jongin dengan cepat seolah ia tahu kalimat apa yang akan dilontarkan Jongin padanya.

Tenggorokan Jongin terasa membengkak mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo. Bahkan ia sudah tak dapat berkata-kata kembali akibat saliva yang tersangkut dipangkal kerongkongannya. Jongin sungguh tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol akan berkencan dengan gadis semanis ini?

"Anda... Chanyeol-ssi, benarkan?"

Jongin bimbang mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir hati sang gadis. Apa yang harus ia jawab?

Salahkan setan yang berada didalam hatinya hingga deru sorak sorai itu terdengar, membisikkan lagu-lagu terkutuk yang membuat kepala Jongin tanpa terduga mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Sial!

Dalam hati Jongin mengumpat.

Kali ini Jongin menyesali perbuatannya beberapa detik yang lalu.

 _Kenapa kau mengangguk, Kim Jongin, bodoh?_

Jongin pikir dirinya telah basah dan ia memutuskan menceburkan diri dalam sumur dosa. Persetan dengan reaksi Chanyeol yang akan memusuhinya selama sisa hidupnya.

"Y-ya, aku Park Chanyeol..."

Tersirat banyak keraguan dalam nada bicara Jongin. Kemudian ia menunduk. Hati kecilnya berteriak meminta pengampunan Chanyeol. Jongin merasa dirinya berhak masuk neraka paling dalam.

Kyungsoo sama seklai tak mencium aura mencurigakan dari sikap Jongin. Justru ia semakin lebar tersenyum karena merasa orang yang dicarinya sudah tepat berada didepan matanya.

"Ah, syukurlah... akhirnya aku menemukanmu Chanyeol-ssi. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama," sesal gadis itu.

Jongin menggeleng. Dia tak keberatan menunggu lama asalkan yang ditunggu adalah seseorang seperti Kyungsoo.

"Tak apa Kyungsoo- _ssi_. Silahkan duduk." Jongin salah tingkah.

Do Kyungsoo. Dengan senang hati menuruti perintah Jongin dan memilih duduk tepat dihadapan lelaki itu.

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mencetak senyum diwajah kalemnya. Dan Jongin sudah tak bisa mengatur sesuatu yang berada didalam dadanya. Sungguh, senyum Kyungsoo berhasil memporak-porandakan dentingan irama pada jantungnya.

Tak ingin berlarut dalam suasana detak jantung yang tak bisa dikendalikan, Jongin memilih menyodorkan buku menu pada Kyungsoo. Setidaknya senyum itu tak akan mengarah pada Jongin karena sang empu tengah sibuk memilih makanan yang ingin dipesannya.

Jongin menghela napas lega. Selagi Kyungsoo tengah sibuk, dirinya gelisah -mengingat ia mengaku sebagai Chanyeol didepan Kyungsoo. Mata setajam elang miliknya bergerak tak tenang.

Bagaimana jika Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya?

Ah.. Jongin tak mampu membayangkan reaksi Kyungsoo jika hal seperti itu terjadi. Semoga Chanyeol lama dalam menggoda gadis tadi, rapalan doa yang terucap dalam hati Jongin saat ini.

"Eung... apa yang Chanyeol- _ssi_ sukai?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum sembari menunggu jawaban yang akan Jongin lontarkan.

Beberapa saat waktu berlalu dan lelaki didepannya tak juga merespon membuat kerutan pada dahi gadis itu terlipat.

"Chanyeol- _ssi_?" panggilnya lagi.

"Huh?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat reaksi Jongin. Menurutnya lelaki yang ada didepannya ini begitu unik.

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum ketika Jongin mengutarakan rasa sesal karena tak mendengar perkataannya. Mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban bahwa darinya memaafkan dan memaklumi sikap Jongin.

"Aku suka menari."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dan mendapati gadis ayu itu mengangguk setelah mendengar jawaban singkat darinya. Selanjutnya, suasana penuh kecanggungan menyelimuti meja mereka. Baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo tak ada yang melontarkan pertanyaan. Hingga akhirnya Jongin berhasil menciptakan sebuah pertanyaan pada Kyungsoo. Pertanyaan tentang makanan apa yang Kyungsoo sukai tercetus dari otak cemerlang Jongin. Dan Jongin bangga akan hal itu, setidaknya pertanyaan itu membuat suasana canggung di meja mereka hilang.

"Um... aku suka semua makanan. Aku bukan tipe orang pemilih dalam urusan makanan. Tapi yang menjadi favoritku S _paghetti Kimchi_ _._ Ibuku sangat ahli dalam membuatnya," jawab Kyungsoo setelah beberapa waktu berpikir.

Kepala Jongin mengangguk tanpa diperintah. Sistem gerak Jongin rupanya mengerti suasana yang dialami sang empu -yang tengah terpesona- akan keayuan wajah Kyungsoo. Hingga membuat Jongin tak sanggup memerintah sistem geraknya dan mereka secara otomatis bergerak dengan sendirinya.

Obrolan keduanya terus berlanjut setelahnya. Walaupun kelihatannya Jongin sangat menikmati obrolannya dengan Kyungsoo, namun kenyataannya pemuda itu tak benar-benar menikmatinya. Manik kelamnya beberapa kali kedapatan bergerak tak nyaman. Memutar pandangan mencari keberadaan Chanyeol. Apakah lelaki tinggi itu masih menggoda wanita tadi? Dia belum waktunya tampil sebagai pemeran utama dan merusak bagian Jongin sebagai figuran 'kan?

Tidak, walaupun Jongin -dalam kasus ini- hanya sebagia figuran, namun ia akan menjadi figuran yang mengalahkan pemeran utama.

Saat ini keduanya –Jongin dan Kyungsoo- tengah membahas sebuah film yang banyak diperbincangkan akhir-akhir ini. Lima belas menit mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tahu bahwa gadis yang ada didepannya adalah seorang maniak film. Semua genre film dikonsumsi gadis itu, bahkan film berbau-bau psyco pun dirinya tahu.

"Chanyeol- _ssi_ , bagaimana dengan bertukar nomor ponsel? Kau tertarik?"

Kyungsoo terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya setelahnya. Gadis itu menunggu respon Jongin yang seperti menit-menit awal pertemuan mereka. Lelaki itu tak sedang memperhatikannya. Menghela napas, Kyungsoo mencoba mengulang pertanyaannya. Ia harus benar-benar sabar menghadapi Jongin.

"Chanyeol- _ssi_ , bisakah kita bertukar nomor ponsel? Siapa tahu kau ada waktu menjadi temanku menonton ketika ada film bagus," ucap Kyungsoo mengulang pertanyaannya. Gadis itu tersenyum berusaha membangun suasana yang terasa aneh.

Jongin tersenyum canggung. Sejujurnya ia tak benar-benar mengabaikan ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia mendengar dan memperhatikan semua ucapan gadis itu. Namun, saat dirinya akan menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, mata setajam elang miliknya menangkap sosok yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam kasus ini -Park Chanyeol- hingga membuatnya tak sengaja mengabaikan Kyungsoo.

Park Chanyeol, nama yang dipakai Jongin untuk tetap dihadapan Kyungsoo, kini terlihat tengah berjalan dengan penuh wibawa ke arahnya. Tentu saja hal itu jadi momok menakutkan bagi Jongin. Bagaimana kalau sandiwaranya terbongkar?

Secepat ini?

Tidak, Jongin tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

Kyungsoo masih menunggu Jongin menjawab pertanyaannya. Dan senyumnya merekah kala menyadari fokus Jongin mengarah padanya.

"Bertukar nomor ponsel? Baiklah. Tapi, bagaimana kalau-"

Jongin menjeda ucapannya. Kedua manik kelamnya mendapati Chanyeol tersenyum kearahnya. Tak berniat membalas senyuman lebar Chanyeol, Jongin melanjutkan ucapannya yang tertunda,

"...kita pindah tempat dahulu. Pindah ketempat yang lebih bagus?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan pandangan aneh.

Pindah?

Kenapa harus pindah?

Mata Kyungsoo melebar lucu, meminta penjelasan lebih dari lelaki berkulit tan yang masih tak mengalihkan tatapan darinya.

Sebenarnya Jongin menangkap maksud tatapan Kyungsoo, namun tak ada waktu bagi Jongin untuk menjelaskannya pada gadis itu.

Tak punya pilihan, Jongin terang saja meraih tangan kiri Kyungsoo. Menggenggamnya lembut dan membawa gadis mungil itu menuju pintu keluar _restaurant_.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia harus fokus pada misinya membawa kyungsoo melarikan diri dari Chanyeol.

Langkah lebar Chanyeol tehenti. Kenapa Jongin pergi saat dirinya ingin menghampirinya?

" _Yaa_! Kim Jongin!" teriaknya.

Bahu Chanyeol terangkat. Jongin tak mengubrisnya.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" gumamnya pelan.

Seolah tak mau ambil pusing, Chanyeol mendudukkan pantatnya dikursi -tempat ia duduk dengan Jongin- awal tadi. Chanyeol mengerut begitu mendapati dua gelas minuman berdiri di meja tersebut.

"Jadi ini alasanmu kabur dariku? Dasar Kkamjong," Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Merasa takjub dengan sikap Jongin yang diluar dari kebiasaannya.

"Baiklah Kim Jongin, jadi kau tak mau memberi tahu sahabatmu ya?" monolog Chanyeol sambil tetap mengarahkan fokusnya kearah Jongin melarikan diri sekalipun Jongin telah tak nampak lagi.

"...anak yang hanya tahu berbakti pada orang tua dan memasak itu rupanya sudah memiliki kekasih. Suatu kemajuan yang pesat."

Chanyeol meraih cangkir yang ia yakini milik Jongin. Menyesap setengah gelas kopi dingin yang bersemayam dicangkir tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan tetap disini menunggu teman kencanku meskipun tanpamu."

Sedikit kecewa sebenarnya. Namun jika keadaannya sudah seperti ini, Chanyeol bisa apa?

Chanyeol meraih koran yang berada tak jauh dari mejanya untuk mengusir rasa bosan. Sesekali mengarahkan pandangan pada pintu masuk, berharap sang teman kencan agar segera datang.

Chanyeol hanya belum tahu, jika sang teman kencan tak akan pernah datang. Salahkan saja Kim Jongin yang dengan kurang ajarnya menculik gadis manis pilihan Ibunya.

…

Kedua tangan dengan warna kontras pada masing-masing kulit itu masih bertautan, seolah tak ingin lepas satu sama lain.

Jongin masih membawa Kyungsoo lari sejauh mungkin dari _restaurant_ dan juga dari Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar takut kebersamaannya dengan Kyungsoo direnggut begitu saja.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo, ia terlihat senang dengan adegan lari-larinya bersama teman kencannya 'Chanyeol' kendati dirinya tak tahu apa maksud lelaki itu membawanya pergi.

"Chanyeol- _ssi_ , apakah tempat kita menukar nomor ponsel masih jauh? Jujur, kakiku sudah sedikit lelah." protes Kyungsoo ditengah kegiatan larinya.

Jongin masih diam, tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun untuk menenangkan protesan Kyungsoo. Dalam pikirannya, masih terfokus cara supaya ia dan Kyungsoo jauh, jauh, dan sangat jauh dari manusia bernama Park Chanyeol.

 _Park Dob-... ah_ _,_ _maksudku, Park Chanyeol..._ _kumohon_ _maafkan aku._

 _Aku benar-benar tak bisa membiarkanmu bersama_ _Kyungsoo_ _._

 _Seandainya kau tahu jika j_ _auh sebelum kejadian ini, aku telah lebih dulu menyukainya._

Jongin masih membawa Kyungsoo berlari.

Membawa sang gadis manis agar tak bertemu Park Chanyeol.

Sudah cukup lama dirinya menunggu, bukankah ini kesempatan baik untuk dirinya mendapatkan Kyungsoo?

FIN

...

Epilog

Tangan Jongin terulur. Meraih ganggang pintu kaca sebuah toko sepatu. Pemuda itu mengamati sepatu-sepatu yang dipamerkan di _etalase_ toko dengan fokus. Sangking fokusnya, dirinya tak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis mungil yang tengah membawa hampir sepuluh kotak berisi sepatu. Alhasil, kotak-kotak yang gadis itu bawa bercecer kemana-mana pun dirinya yang ikut jatuh terduduk tepat didepan Jongin.

"Ah... maafkan aku tuan, apakah anda baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo bertanya setelah memaksa tubuhnya berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya. Menatap penuh khawatir pada seorang lelaki berkulit tan yang berdiri didepannya.

"Ya." jawab Jongin singkat.

"Ketua tim, anda tak apa?" tanya seorang gadis yang bergegas mendekati seseorang yang ia sebut 'ketua tim' begitu tahu atasannya itu terjatuh.

"Aku tak apa, tenang saja."

Ucapan lembut gadis itu mengiringi bungkukkan penyesalan pada Jongin. Merendahkan tubuhnya untuk memunguti kotak-kotak sepatu dibantu gadis lain yang terlihat raut khawatir diwajahnya.

"Kau tertarik padanya, ya?" celetuk Taemin.

Jongin tak menggubris, tatapan matanya masih saja terarah pada sang gadis manis.

"Hei, kau benar-benar tertarik?" goda Taemin.

Jongin tersenyum. Ia tak ingin menjawab meskipun Taemin terus saja menggodanya.

Rasanya aneh saja. Tapi Jongin menyukai sensasinya.

...

"Ini."

Taemin menyodorkan sebuah amplop coklat.

Jongin mengangkat alisnya seolah menuntut maksud.

"Itu profil gadis yang kau temui tempo hari."

Taemin menjawab singkat. Melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kulkas tak jauh darinya.

"Gadis?"

"Buka saja."

Ragu sebenarnya, tapi akhirnya Jongin menerimanya juga.

Do Kyungsoo. Berusia 25 tahun. Seorang desaigner sepatu dan juga menjabat sebagai ketua tim di perusahaan tempatnya mencari nafkah.

Jongin mengamati barisan kalimat yang tercetak jelas pada selembar kertas putih. Berisi biodata, latar belakang dan juga pekerjaannya.

"Eung..."

"Kenapa? Apakah laporanku kurang akurat?"

Jongin tak menjawab dan malah fokus memperhatikan selembar foto gadis manis yang tengah menjadi objek pengamatan Taemin .

Desisan meluncur dari mulut Taemin "Kau menyukai gadis itu, bukan?"

Jongin masih diam. Tak berniat membalas sama sekali. Ia bersyukur dan berterima kasih sebenarnya. Tapi fokusnya masih belum dapat teralihkan.

"Benar apa kubilang, kau pasti menyukainya. Garis wajahmu memperjelas semuanya."

Mengabaikan perkataan Taemin, Jongin semakin lekat mengamati setiap sisi foto Kyungsoo.

"Yaa! Apa aku sedang diabaikan?" Taemin mulai naik darah. Jongin ini benar-benar...

"...aku akan pergi, kau harus mentraktirku sesuatu setelah ini."

Dengan kalimat itu, Taemin benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan Jongin.

Tak tahu saja, ada sebuah seringaian mencuat dari sisi bibirnya.

"Do Kyungsoo- _ssi_ , bagaimanapun caranya aku akan membuat diriku dekat denganmu."

Kkeut!

...

Fic dari **unniechan1**

Saya hanya merubah 'beberapa' kalimat untuk penguatan karakter.

Keep Support karya-karyanya ya...

Tinggalkan jejak dikolom riview.

Gumawoo~ ^^


End file.
